What's In A Name?
by Inky74
Summary: What's in a name? That which we call a Rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Scorpius Malfoy is in love with Rose Weasley however Rose hates Scorpius, but does she really and what can Scorpius say to her to make her change her mind?


What's in a name

**Author Notes:** This is my first fic that I have ever posted online. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and the Shakespeare quote belongs to Shakespeare

**What's in a name? **

Although Rose Weasley was a Ravenclaw, she seemed to have inherited her temperament from her Gryffindor father. Her temper, like her hair, was mad, fiery and often out of control. It was widely agreed that you would have to be crazy to cross her; however this seemed to be exactly what Scorpius Malfoy was inclined to do, every single day.

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were famous throughout Hogwarts, everyone knew that from the first day of first year Rose had decided to hate Scorpius and had never looked back, although no one was quite sure why. It was also common knowledge that Scorpius had been completely in love with Rose for many years now, even though it was obvious to anyone that he stood next to no chance with her, although no one was quite sure how or why this attachment had occurred. This was just how it was and this was just how the student body of Hogwarts assumed it would always be.

RSRSRS

Rose had been perfectly happy strolling down the empty corridor until she saw the familiar blonde boy walking towards her. Even from such a distance she felt his gorgeous grey eyes meet her brown, a red tinge instantly appeared on her cheeks. From the start of sixth year Rose had been trying to avoid Scorpius Malfoy's eye, for fear of blushing. It had been surprisingly difficult and had resulted in depriving her fellow peers of the start of term Weasley/Malfoy welcome back fight that had become so well known over the years. At first the Hogwarts students were incredibly disappointed that after two months Rose had not yet sent Scorpius to the hospital wing, but after a while they just accepted that Rose much have become more mature, or learnt to have control her temper over the summer. Only one person seemed to have noticed that there was something strange in Rose's change of attitude, and that person was her best friend Isabel Clearwater. Therefore Izzy had been the only person that Rose had confided her secret to; Scorpius had kissed her on their last day of fifth year, he had done this before but this time it was different, this time she had kissed him back.

RSRSRS

Scorpius couldn't help but smile when he saw Rose. To him she was perfect, beautiful, the most wonderful person on earth. He loved everything about her, from her vibrant hair, to her delicate freckled hands. He even loved the fact that her ears burnt scarlet when she was angry with him, although recently she seemed to have been going red for a completely different reason altogether.

Scorpius glanced down the corridor, good; it was empty, just like Isabel had promised. This was his one chance to talk to Rose, his one chance to make everything right. If her best friend believed that this miracle could happen enough to help him run into her in an empty corridor, surely all hope was not lost.

RSRSRS

"Rose, can I talk to you?" Scorpius's voice was completely neutral, that was another thing to add to the list of things Rose hated about him; he could keep his emotions completely under control at all times.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" Scorpius repeated once again. Rose ignored him and kept her eyes fixed straight ahead as she attempted to walk past him. Scorpius grabbed her arm, preventing her from going any further; he really was surprisingly strong for someone who she had beaten up more times that she could count.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Rose snapped harshly, glaring up at Scorpius's innocent face.

"I just want to talk to you, please Rose," Scorpius said softly, loosening his grip on her arm slightly.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," Rose ripped her arm out of Scorpius's hand then began to angrily stomp away.

"Why do you hate me Rose?" Scorpius called after her desperately. Rose stopped and turned around; she had never heard Scorpius sound desperate before.

"What do you mean, _why do I hate you?_ You're a stinking little Slytherin who got lost and ended up in Ravenclaw, you're a Malfoy, you're…" Rose would have carried on, but Scorpius cut her off.

"That's it, you don't hate me, you hate my name." Rose stared at him in surprise.

"What?" She hissed, taking a few steps closer to him so that they were barely a meter away from each other.

"You hate Malfoys. You hate Malfoys because your parents hated my father. You don't hate me, you hate the name Malfoy." Scorpius's voice was calm, which made Rose want to slap him even more, surprisingly she restrained herself.

"Don't be ridiculous, I may hate Malfoys but that is only because I know what Malfoys are like. I _do_ hate you!" Rose flushed with anger, but Scorpius just shook his head calmly.

"You can't hate me that much Rose. Have you already forgotten about our kiss? You could never have kissed me like that if you truly hated me. You slept in my arms in the common room that night. I don't believe you hate me." Rose didn't know what to say, she couldn't deny that, that night had been wonderful, had felt wonderful. Kissing Scorpius had been better than she could have ever imagined.

Several minutes seemed to pass before she managed to mumble; "I can't like you, you're a Malfoy."

"Yes I am a Malfoy and you are a Weasley, they are our names and we cannot escape from that fact, but really Rose, what's in a name?" Scorpius had been slowly walking forward as he spoke; now he was so close to Rose that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. He looked down at her and Rose couldn't help noticing how gorgeous and kissable his lips looked, in fact Rose couldn't help remembering how gorgeous and kissable his lips had been. Scorpius brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, cupping her face in his hands. "What's in a name? That which we call a Rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Scorpius didn't even need to lean in and kiss her as Rose was already kissing him, she snaked her arms around his neck pulling him tightly towards her. For the first time in his life Scorpius was glad that Rose Weasley had very little self control.

RSRSRS

Rose was completely lost in the kiss; time seemed to stand still as she ran her hands through Scorpius's short blonde hair while he stroked her face lovingly with pads of his thumbs. She wasn't sure what had made her kiss him, one second she was angry with him and the next she realised that all she had wanted to do since their last embrace was to be in his arms once more. Once they had finally broken apart, Rose smiled up at him.

"You know Shakespeare?" Rose asked, not bothering to try to hide her surprise. Scorpius smiled down at her; for once his cheeks seemed a little pinker than usual.

"Yea, I thought that quote was appropriate."

"Very appropriate," Rose went to kiss him again, but to her surprise Scorpius stepped back.

"I mean it you know," he said seriously, "You are a Rose and you will always smell sweet to me and I will always love you whatever name you are called."

Rose blushed deeply and wrapped her arms around Scorpius's waist as she looked into his beautiful eyes, smiling with happiness at his words. "Ok Juliet," she laughed and then closed the gap between their lips once more.


End file.
